


rosebuds

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Florist AU, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: flower store au
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan gently tapped his fingertips against the table surface as he glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 12:30, around this time his usual customer, Matt, usually comes in and orders a bunch of different flowers. He never tells Ryan what he orders so many for, it really isn't any of his business, but of course, curiosity got to him.

As Ryan began to insert an earbud into his ear since the place wasn't busy, the lanky male rushed inside the store. He smiled widely at Ryan then immediately paced over the section of his favorite flowers, taking a deep inhale to enjoy the pleasant scent.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Matt said as he picked up the flowers and walked over towards the older male, holding the flowers in his hand.

Ryan only hummed as he took the flowers out of the younger boy's hand, checking them out for him and taking the cash from the other's hand.

"Hey. Ryan?"

"Hmm..?"

"How about you come over to my house Friday," Matt said cheerfully as gently bounced in place.

"Sure, I'm off work that day, I'll see you Friday." Ryan hoped the younger one couldn't see the faint blush spread across his face.

"I'll meet you here, then we can walk over to my place.. 'kay?" Matt asked as he picked up the fresh flowers he just brought, bringing them up to his nose and smelling them.

Ryan nodded his head as Matt walked towards the exit, waving the older male goodbye. Once Matt left out of sight, Ryan sighed, putting his earbuds in and letting his music drown out his thoughts. He hated working for his parents, but Matt's visits always made it better.

The days seemed to blur as Ryan impatiently waited for Friday to arrive, each time Matt entered the store, Matt excitedly rambled on about how he had a surprise for Ryan on Friday and couldn't wait for him to see. Whenever Ryan tried to get him to spill what the surprise was he wouldn't budge, annoying the older male.

Once Friday arrived, Ryan stood in front of the shop, music drowning out sounds of ongoing conversations and cars driving by. Ryan stared down at his feet in boredom until he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyebrow furrowed as he looked up from the ground, soft brown eyes meeting the younger one's ocean blue eyes. Matt smiled and waved as Ryan took his earbuds out and stuffed them inside of his pocket.

"Hi"

"Hey,"

There was an awkward silence between the boys as neither one of them looked away from each other's eyes until Matt broke the silence by clapping his hands together. Ryan shook his head to get out of his trance as Matt chuckled softly.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm."

They began walking, having a pretty pleasant conversation before they reached Matt's small house, the younger one unlocked his door and entered inside, with Ryan following close behind of him. Matt turned his head towards Ryan and grinned to ear-to-ear. "Ready for your surprise?"

"You're not going to like- murder me or something right?" Ryan anxiously bit his bottom lip. Matt rolled his eyes as he playfully shoved Ryan. "What? No! did you think that's the whole reason I brought you here?"

Ryan stayed silent which caused Matt to laugh. "Just follow me, 'kay?"

"Okay."

The two boys walked past Matt's living room, Ryan took a chance to glance around the small room. Staring at the multiple family portraits on the wall and other areas. Matt led him past the kitchen as well until they stopped at a back door. Matt took one final look at Ryan, then turned his head back towards the door. The two walked into Matt's backyard.

"Close your eyes." Matt perked up.

Ryan hesitantly closed his eyes as Matt took a hold of the older male's hand, Ryan tried to fight away the blush on his cheeks from the contact as Matt led him farther into the backyard until Matt let the older one uncover his eyes. Ryan opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the new surroundings. He stared forward and saw all the different flowers that Matt has purchased throughout the months placed on the ground to spell out words.

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

Matt fidgeted with his fingers as Ryan's face turned red from the nice gesture. Matt turned his face towards Ryan, avoiding eye contact with the older boy. "Uh, w-well?"

Ryan held the younger boy's face in his hand as he connected their lips, Ryan could feel the heat from Matt's blushing during the kiss, it was soft and nice. Ryan didn't want it to end but he reluctantly pulled away so the two could breathe.

"Sure, I'll be your boyfriend," Ryan said with a soft smile.


	2. tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Ryan's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fukkit unexpected chapter 2, hope you enjoy

Ryan stood next to the park, nervously holding flowers in one hand while the other glanced down at his phone, waiting for Matt to arrive at their designated spot for their date. He was on the verge of calling the other when he saw Matt jogging over to him, frantically waving his arms. Ryan laughed as Matt finally stopped in front of him, bent over with his hands on his knees, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Ry!, I'm so sorry I'm late- My mom wouldn't stop nagging me." Ryan cut off Matt with a dismissive hand wave and a small smile."It's cool babe,"

A weird twinge formed in Matt's heart over the affectionate nickname. His cheeks heated up and Matt awkwardly laughed. Once the younger boy calmed his breathing, Ryan handed him the bundle of flowers in his hand and smiled softly. "Stole this from the shop for you, I hope you like 'em 'cus if I get grounded, I'm blaming you." He ended his sentence with a hearty laugh.

"Oh what? Fuck you, dude!" Matt took the flowers from the other's hands and rolled his eyes. "Who knew you could be such a softie, even though you're going to make your parents hate me before I even meet them."

"Just my charm I guess," Ryan smirked as he took his hand into Matt's then gently tugged him as he began to walk. Matt stumbled a bit before he finally caught up to Ryan's movements, the two chat about whatever came to their minds as Matt's face turned intensely red from the couple holding hands. Luckily Ryan was distracted from dragging the younger male or he probably would've thought Matt was some loser.

Ryan led the two over to some secretive place in the park, where he brought Matt past some brushed and over to in front of a small treehouse. He smiled and let go of the smaller one's hand, opening the door and vaguely motioning his hand for Matt to walk inside.

Matt picked up his speed, walking inside the weird house as Ryan closed the door behind him. He sat down on one of the small colorful beanbag chairs and once again, motioned Matt to join him. Matt dragged one of the beanbags closer to Ryan and sat next to him, looking over at his boyfriend in awe.

"Did you build this shit yourself, dude?"

"Well, my dad and I, but sure," Ryan chuckled as he reached over for one of the game controllers, tossing Matt one as well and watching him almost drop the object in his hands. Ryan only laughed as he started up the game. Hours past as Ryan won most of the rounds of Mario Kart, with Matt winning only one or two. Matt smiled as he looked over at Ryan, who was staring intently at the screen, determined to win the round they were currently playing. Matt intentionally threw the match to let Ryan win, he loved the way the other's face lit up in excitement as he realized he won, doing a small victory dance and laughing loudly. Matt rolled his eyes and pretended he was disappointed to egg on his boyfriend, but he just loved seeing Ryan so happy.

Soon Matt followed Ryan over to behind of the treehouse as he watered a few flowers that were planted in the ground, Matt crouched down, smelling the flowers then looked up at his boyfriend, who only smiled down at him. Matt stood back up and took both of the older male's hands into his own, kissing Ryan's lips. Ryan closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. They stayed like that until droplets of rain began to fall on them, which made Matt shriek slightly.

"Matt, Jesus babe, it's rain, not acid." Ryan laughed as he pulled away from the other's lips.

"It's easy for you to say! you have a hoodie!" Matt pathetically attempted to protect himself by holding his hands over his head. Ryan rolled his eyes and took off his hoodie, quickly putting it over the other's head and onto his lanky frame.

"Ryan, you're going to get sick, dude."

"Well, if I do I'll just get you to take care of me, now let's get out of this fucking rain." Ryan took Matt's hand into his own and practically dragged him as the two ran back over to Matt's house as the rain began to drench Ryan. When they arrived at Matt's house, the younger boy began to take off Ryan's hoodie to hand it back to Ryan but he stopped him and smiled.

"Keep it, I'll talk to you later." Ryan quickly kissed Matt then ran back into the rain, turning his head back to the boy who stood on the doorstep watching him, waving him goodbye then looked back ahead. Matt watched him until he disappeared from eyesight then entered his own house with a smile formed on his lips.

A few days later, Matt felt his phone vibrate beside him and picked it up, glancing at the contact name- Ryan.

R: I got sick, can you come over?

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled as he texted back.

M: I told you to take your jacket back, dude.

R: Fuck you, I was trying to be romantic, now come and take care of your sick boyfriend.

M: I'll be over there in five minutes, don't die.

R: No promises.

Matt chuckled as he slipped his phone into his back pocket, slipping Ryan's hoodie over is head and inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. He filled his bookbag with various soup cans and other fun activities for the boys as he quickly exited his house and got onto his bike. He checked to make sure he had everything in place, then began to pedal to Ryan's house, excited to spend time with his boyfriend. 

Matt loved calling him that.


End file.
